Mr 2nd Floor
by miss2ndfloor
Summary: Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi baru yang tergila-gila sama senior kecenya dikampus, Sasuke Uchiha. Awalnya Sakura cuma seneng mandangin Sasuke dari jauh. Sampai suatu kejadian merubah segalanya…


Mr. 2nd Floor

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by miss2ndfloor

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, AU, typo, DLDR

.

.

.

Sakura PoV

Sasuke Uchiha.

Hmm, ternyata itu toh namanya si kakak ganteng. Bagus juga, sama kayak orangnya sih haha. Tapi, marganya kok kayak kurang familiar ya? Ga kayak orang Kyoto yang terkenal sama marganya yang beragam, Uchiha itu kayak marga dari jauh banget. Tapi ya sepadan sih sama mukanya yang kece abis itu. Hmm, jadi penasaran sama kepribadiannya, apa bakal sekece penampilan dan namanya?

Hai perkenalkan nama gue Sakura Haruno, gue mahasiswi baru di sebuah universitas swasta di Tokyo. Gue dari Konoha, dan sekarang terpaksa ngekos di Tokyo karna jarak rumah sama kampus gue yang lumayan jauh. 2jam naik kereta meeeen, bisa gempor kalo gue PP, terlebih jurusan yang gue pilih lumayan dewa, farmasi.

Ohya, yang diatas tadi, Sasuke Uchiha itu tadi. Dia itu senior gue. Sebenernya, gue udah naksir sama dia sekitar 5 bulan ini, sejak UTS waktu gue masih semester satu. Tapi, gue baru bisa tau namanya sekarang-sekarang. Aneh? Ga jugasih, soalnya, gue ga terlalu naksir dia banget dulu. Cuma suka ngeliat aja. Berawal dari pertemuan absurd gue sama dia yang bikin gue tertarik. Yang bikin gue bisa sedikit teralih dari mantan gue, Gaara. Penasaran sama awal kisah gue sama dia? Oke gue bakal ceritain, jadi, gini ceritanya…

 **-Flashback-**

Siang itu gue lagi ngerjain soal matematika yang astagfirullah susahnya. Sebenernya mungkin ga terlalu susah kalo aja gue suka sama mata kuliah ini. Sayangnya, dari jaman gue masih pitik, gue udah benci banget sama matematika. Ya apa banget coba kita disuruh nyari-nyari x mulu? Udah kali mantan lo udah move on, udah sama yang baru, gausah di cari mulu kali ah.

Back to story, gue yang udah mumet akhirnya mutusin buat selesain ujian gue. Bodo deh gimana hasilnya nanti. I hate math, and I don't care. Iya, sekarang mikir gitu. Nanti pas udah hasilnya aja nangis sendiri gue. Maunya apasih gueeee. Kan kan, saking stressnya gue sampe ga sadar udah mengerang frustasi sambil angkat tangan. Gaya gue kalo udah ga kuat. Ciri khas gue yang absurd itu. Udahlah sudahi saja. Hayati gakuku. Daripada gue semakin freak disini.

Gue pun dengan PDnya bangkit dari kursi gue, dan jalan ke depan, ninggalin hasil ke frustasian gue di belakang dan melangkah maju ke depan. Sedikit tersenyum kepada pengawas. Kemudian mengambil tas dan keluar ruangan.

Wahai udara segar, cukupi paru-paruku dengan oksigenmu yang berlimpah itu. Hilangkan sesak didadaku setelah menghadapi ruangan yang penuh penat tadi. Amin.

Lho, lho. Ini kenapa gue jadi makin gila dah? Ra, sadar ra. Lo baru kemarin 18 tahun lhooo. Masa udah jadi gila aja? Lu belum nikah sama Gaara, masih harus nungguin Gaara 5 tahun lagi. Jangan sampe Gaara kabur raaa.

Oke, sudahi kegilaan ini. Mate emang bikin gila. Gue putuskan untuk mengenyahkan pikiran gue akan math, dan melihat jam yang ada di dalem tas gue. Oh, masih jam 10. Cepet juga gue ngerjain. Sekitar 1 jam, jelaslah wong gue ngasal semua kok HAHA.

Sekarang, enaknya ngapain ya? Line Gaara? Ide bagus. Dia lagi ngapain ya sekarang.

Sakura H.

Sayang, lagi apa? Kangeeen *sad* Read.

Gaara S.

Aku lagi ngerjain tugas yang, banyak. Kamu udah selesai ujiannya?

Sakura H.

Udah nih. Tugas apa? Semangaaaaattttt! *kiss* Read.

Gaara S.

Geo yang, susah. Aku ngerjain dulu ya.

Sakura H.

Yaudah, semangat ya sayang. Jangan lupa makan. Luv *kiss* Read.

Hft, cuma di read. Gaara emang berubah sejak gue mutusin buat kuliah di Tokyo alih alih bareng dia di Konoha. Bukannya gue gamau bareng dia, bukan. Tapi di Universitas Konoha gaada jurusan farmasi kayak disini. Lagipula, Gaara di Konoha juga kan cuma sementara aja. Sambil nunggu kemiliteran doang. Lah kalo gue ngikut dia, nanti pas dia udah out gue sendirian gitu? Kan males yak. Maafkan aku sayang, untuk kali ini saja aku ingin egois dan menentukan masa depanku sendiri. Eaaak.

"Woi Ra, gila, jago lu udah keluar duluan!" ujar Ino tiba-tiba. Gue sama Ino sebenernya ga terlalu deket. Tapi Ino ini lumayan asik buat diajak curhat haha.

"Wesss iya dong no, lu gatau aja kan tadi gue ngisinya gimana? Ngasal! Dah bodo amat dah stress gue hahaha"

"Weelah sama kita. Btw, tadi gue sempet liat muka lo rada sendu. Kenapa?" Kan, Ino ini emang peka banget. Makanya cukup enak curhat sama dia.

"Gaara cuek bangeeett. Sibuk kali ya dia."

"Gaara itu mantan lo bukan?"

"Iya no."

"Emang kalian balikan?"

"Enggasih."

"Lah terus?"

"Kan masih sayang noooo, ah lu gimanaaa?"

"Hehehe maaf-maaf. Gue ga pernah kayak gitu soalnya. Lagian bukannya wajar ya kalo dia cuek? Lu kan bukan siapa-siapanya."

"Iyasih, tapikan kita masih saling sayang no. Gue juga udah janji buat nungguin dia."

"Yaudahlah konsekuensi elu berarti kan? Udah yuk, laper nih gua. Mau makan ga?"

"Yuk deh, lo yang traktir kan?"

"Yailah neng, iyedah. Jangan mahal-mahal tapi yak?"

"Iyeeee, asiiik di bayarin! Hahahaha"

"Yeh dasar jomblo, seneng banget dia di bayarin."

"Biarin, btw, gue ke toilet dulu ya. Kebelet nih!"

"Iye sonooo, yang di lantai dua aja, bersihan."

"Sipsip, tunggu ya."

Gue pun lari ke lantai dua. Tapi setelah sampe di tangga lantai dua, penglihatan gue teralih sama satu sosok yang lagi berdiri di depan lift. Satu sosok berkulit putih, tinggi, dan tampan itu juga ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gue. Pandangan kita saling bertemu, dan satu kata yang nyangkut di otak gue adalah… ganteng. Iya, cowo yang lagi adu pandang sama gue ini ganteng banget. Sumpah. Mukanya juga ga kayak orang Jepang kebanyakan. Dia blasteran kali ya? Eh apasih, pikirin Gaara di Konoha woy!

Ga terasa ternyata gue udah sampe anak tangga terakhir, dan gue langsung bergegas ke kiri. Tempat dimana toilet berada, meninggalkan si kaka ganteng yang mungkin lagi ngerasa sama absurdnya kayak gue.

 **-Flashback End-**

.

.

.

Hallooooo, sebagai permulaan. Gimana chapter pertama? Gajekah?hehe.

Emm, cerita ini kedepannya mungkin bakal ga sesuai sama alur atau mungkin ngelongkap dari timeline. Mungkin cerita ini bisa di bilang sebuah drabble juga kali ya. Karna, cerita ini sebenernya kisah cinta aku sendiri soalnya hehe. Agak alay emang, tapi aku disini niatnya Cuma pengen hibur dan berbagi pengalaman aja.

Oke, last, semoga suka. And mind to review?;)


End file.
